Angry Boy
by the-missfit-toy
Summary: This a bay and Ty story, it takes place when he comes back after his tour in Afghanistan. Zarra is his half sister and he never slept with aida but, he Did sleep with bay.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! this is just a Tay story for my own entertainment- and yours!

Ty POV-

_Dammit, leave it to my piece of junk truck! "_ Stupid fucking truck!" I screamed slamming my fists into the hood after I banged it closed. Kicking the tire and cursing my bad luck, I had been back in riverside exactly three hours and I was already the kid I used to be, Still cursing my truck, still slamming things but, here I wasn't Private Tyler Mendoza. I was just Ty, just ty. Finally, I was ty though just ty still needed his truck fixed at one in the fucking morning. I looked around my old street, the lights were on in most of the houses and the street lights flickered, It was home. I started walking in no particular direction, still fuming about my truck, I stopped outside the old auto junk yard looking up at the sign, I smiled sweetly to myself, and stepped inside the gate, my worn out boots crunching on the gravel I was hit with the familiar smell of spray paint and turpentine my heart shook as the dejavu came over me

_-Flash back-_

_I stood in awe as I watched her jump off her bike and yank off that helmet and get to work, she taped up the first stencil and quickly hit it with the pink, then she looked around hurriedly and it hit me, it was eggplant girl- Err bay? Yeah bay. She then tore it down and hit it with the black when she pulled it away she stepped back and admired her handy work, It was her, She was hammer girl the tagger all the riverside artists looked up to, god if they knew she was just a teenager, It was an amazing piece. Finally I took a breath "What are you a tagger?" "wh-wahtre you doing here?!" she was absolutely gorgeous when she was scared " I live right there, better question is, what are you doing here? I'm not here, you never saw me with that she turned around and started to gather her gear, I had to say something anything to prolong her leaving - Im pretty sure the fine for graffiti is 10,000 dollars and 30 days in jail, but- hey it's your party" She looked at me with livid sarcasm and spit " Thanks for looking out for me, really"- I've seen these around this is really cool" she smiled humbly and told me to keep her secret and with that got on her bike and rode away, automatically I wished she hadn't left she was the image of perfection- End flash back-_

By the time I had gotten the image of bay out of my mind I was standing behind a girl who was answering a piece a piece done by Hammer girl, the girl was latina and had dreads down her back she worked hurridly and her work was bright, and full of marine life- She was obviously the octopus tagger she was answering Bay's work and I knew Bay would be pissed but, then the girl sensed my presence and turned on her heel, _Zarra?_ " TY?!" she yelled dropping her can and running my way, throwing herself into my arms and laughing, she had lost weight and gained battle scars but she was still the same, I sat with her as she finished answering the piece and she offered me a ride home, we talked like old times, she told me about her girlfriend, I told her about my life over seas, I noticed her shaking and stripped my jacket to give it to her leaving me in my army tank top, she looked at me her eyes wide and round " Angry girl, Hammer girl?" I decided to brush it off, "oh I just saw the piece around and I liked it" I lied and Zarra didn't believe me when she gave me my jacket back my wallet fell out and out of it a snap shot of bay working on one of her hammer girl pieces " I knew it ty, You're angry boy'- "Wait what?"- Angry girl, I've met her once and it was totally amazing but, her work since you left has been darker and it's sometimes included angry girl taking her hammer to the window of a Humvee, and plastering a poster of an angry BOY over the angry girls heart" _woah, Bay's gotten patriotic? That's amazing is it really me?_ " the boy looks just like you but with her hair it's pretty amazing"


	2. Home

Ty POV-

*_ring, ring* _

" Angry girl Vasquez, how can I pretend to help you?" I asked sarcastically knowing it was Zarra. Zarra and I had become very close since she answered my Tag but, she doesn't know my real name quite yet, about a year ago I legally changed my last name to my birth name Vasquez and it was liberating, I finally felt like who I was supposed to be, I felt like someone _He_ would want, I do admit that I have been doung everything to make my art visible so when my Mendoza comes home he can see it and find me again seeing as he's the only one who knows who started it—Woah woah wait, MY Mendoza?. Shit, I missed him more than I remembered. "Angry girl you in?"- "in for what private?" I asked knowing all well Zarra knew I wasn't listening, ever since I found out Zarra's last name was Mendoza, talking to her made me wonder if they we're somehow related, and god I hoped they we're, I mean Zarra was Cherokee and Mexican, It fit so perfectly. " The bus, A friend of mine bought it, Actually bought it, We need your work vasquez!" _oh my god, contracted work, my work angry children and hammers.._ " fuck yes I'm in Mendoza!" smiling when I said her last name, thinking of Sweet Ty. My heart was involuntarily wrenching in my chest thinking of him and what we could have. I grabbed my stencils and my bike, my chest ached I had to head out of the house, I stopped at the place Ty first saw me put up a tag and I went to work, I took out my angry boy that I had been working on, in this on the boy was down on one knee as if he was proposing to angry girl though instead of rings he had dog tags for her, the dog tags had the initials TM very small on them so I would know, I couldn't help wondering what ty would think when he came home and found out that a Bay Vasquez had bought and was living in his old house, Daphne and Emmett had the Kennish estate along with my parents and The kennishes. I just had to move out and be closer to what I was supposed to be, it made it hurt less to watch the news and see things about the boys in the military but, never know if it was my boy. I took a step back, saw my work smiled to myself and rode back to Ty's house. It would always be ty's house no matter what, I may rent it but, it's his.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey- Sorry these have been short as hell, im just not in the groove lately. Anyway thanks for the stellar reviews and here's this chapter

- Bay POV-

Im not worried, this is the life I was supposed to lead, I was the girl I was born to be, I stood naked and looked in the mirror and smiled at the girl staring dead into my

eyes, Her wild curly hair was waist length and a dark chocolate brown, her pale face sun kissed with a light caramel sheen, cheeks dotted with newly formed freckles,

Arms with a single black star tattoo on her left bicep , full lips overflowing with no help from any form makeup, in fact her face was entirely make up free, her chest

was full and her waist small, the curvature of her thick hips as Latina as it came, though the imperfections were clear her shins were bruised and cut from the fences

the had to hop to evade arrest, her thighs held faint scars from when she was so low she lashed out on herself, her toe nails were painted black from month ago and

around her neck was a black chain that reached between her boobs and stopped at her tummy it held a simple "T" that she forged when she was in the Galapagos her

senior year. God, ty. I hope he's safe, I miss his smile and his warmth his simple accent, his musky scent private tyler Mendoza. The only thing I have left. *knock

knock* "shit, shit Coming!" I yelled in the direction of the door throwing on one of the shirts that the *owner* had left behind smiling into the warmth I headed off

towards the door hoping to god it was Zarra seeing as the only other person I'd want to see me like this was in afgan. Stumbling over several cans of paint and

landing on my ass in front of the door as a giggling Zarra let herself in, looking at my half naked form on sprawled on the ground she doubled over laughing like a

little girl. "oh my god, Vasquez expecting someone?" she said with a wink. I burst out laughing thinking of her relation to the someone I would want, " oh yes Zarra

that is exactly why im naked with dirty hair and unshaven legs, exactly why. YES" I said as I stood up and hopped into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top,

tying my hair up with a red bandana, and showing my toes into socks and then instantaneously my worn out combat boots, walking to grab my keys " alright im

dressed, let's go babe- "No bra angry girl? That's hot"- Haha, Oh whatever Z, let's just get tagging, that bus has been in my dreams" I said walking out the door and

hopping in my now black "Thing"


End file.
